Touched By a New World
by UpsDowns
Summary: When a boy is sucked into a portal he is in the world of Equestria he must cope with this new world for there is no way back.
1. A new world: Chapter 1

**I don't own any mlp and this is my first fanfic so please only constructive criticism. **

Reality goes on forever, so I am told. Some where my dreams and my nightmares have come true. Though my dreams were as far away as they could my nightmares were biting at my ankles.

My life isn't bad but it is not golden one either more like plated seemed to be beautiful but under the gold material it was just cold steel. I live in a small town nothing really special besides the amount of rain that drenched us daily. My name is Sam and I been a brony for just about a year, I really didn't know what to think when I first herd of older aged people watching children shows. After many rounds of soda and text spam war between three of my friends we all thought to kick back and try the show ourselves. We all took a good long laugh about it, bits were funny and we all really started to get into the show. Unlike some of my favorite shows like Doctor Who and Sherlock, people or ponies couldn't be kicked off building by Steven Moffat.

I sat on my bed drinking my tea and looking into the dark night sky. Tomorrow was a giant party to end off the school year and I was bringing my speakers system I had no clue how to dj so I was just going to play a playlist of dub step for an hour and or so then take request from friends. I put my cup down a fell back onto my pillow and didn't even bother to change what I was wearing. I didn't even have time to switch on the TV before I felt sleep coming over me.

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

I slapped my night stand trying to hit the snooze button on the alarm clock, I got tired of trying and just unplugged it from the wall and pushed it off the night stand onto the ground. I lugged myself out of my bed and switched into something clean, I was too tired to even care what it was. I started to grab speakers, wires, and my laptop and stuffed them into my backpack. I threw my headphones around my neck and then grabbed the subwoofer. I fell back onto my bad still tired. "Just a few minutes, just a few" I told myself.

-GASP-

I was wide eyed awake now I yanked my phone from my pocket and check the time. 11:49am the screen showed and the phone seemed the glare at me with anger, the party was going to start at noon. I grabbed the sub and made for the door not even noticing the purple glow from behind the door. I grasped the door knob and gave it a turn and pulled revealing a full purple rectangle completely filling the door instead of the normal hallway. My subwoofer was torn from my hands and pulled into the purple abyss. "OH NO YOU DON'T" I yelled as I punched through the purple rectangle trying desperately trying to retrieve the subwoofer.

As soon as my hands touched the purple they were trapped. I didn't care about the subwoofer and just tried to retrieve my hands from the purple portal, with no use. "Well crap" I screamed

Now the portal was glowing and was pulling me in. I tried to dig my heels into the ground and as I did so I fell to the ground with a loud thud. The fall made my room shake and my scarf that had been sitting on my night stand fell onto my face. "MMHMP" I yelled from under the scarf. I couldn't see but I could feel me moving faster and faster into the portal. A tickling sensation came over my body then my scarf flew back and I could now see I was flying… wait no FALLING! I only got a glimpse of the ground before I hit head first into the hill. "MHMPHMH" I yelled once more still not making words for the scarf was still in my mouth. I hit the dirt and was knocked out instantly.

"Is…Is…Is he alive?" a voice came out of nowhere.

I could feel something poking my stomach. I slowly half opened one of my eyes to see three figures one was orange with a pink main and had a stick in her mouth another was yellow with a red main with a large pink bow and the last was white with a two tone pink and purple main.

-GASP-

I just realized who they were and sat up, all three of them screamed and ran off leaving me in a cloud of dust. I looked at myself in disbelief I was a pony, I was dark red and the end of my hoofs were shaved off. My main and tail were both jet black and were a bit short. Out of the corner of my eye I could just make out the tips of wings. "THIS IS AWESOME" I yelled with a mixture of excitement and disbelief.

To my left were my backpack that had been turned into a saddle bag and my subwoofer that I had chased through the purple portal. I glanced over to where the three had dashed over to and I could just the outlines of them running into a small forest. I couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness about leaving my world without a word to anyone. Maybe I could find a way back, but I hate it there. My mind was having a fit over staying and going. "I better see if I can even make it back to earth before I start making decisions" I thought out loud.

I walked around trying to get a feel for my body and I didn't even want to try flying yet I would probably fall on my face and I didn't need any more of that. After about twenty minutes I could walk and gallop. I started to retrieve my scattered possessions and wrapped my scarf around my neck which was oversized but I still loved it. I started off slowly walking toward where the three mares had just run.

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	2. Odd meeting: Chapter 2

**Sorry that I have not made more chapters sooner I will try to produce them of a regular basis. I do not own any mlp besides oc.**

"Jeez can those fillies haul" I huffed as I still fallowed where the CMC had ran to earlier**.**

The sun now was settling into the mountains but it was still very hot and the scarf I had around my neck was not helping anything besides making it feel like it was made of hot embers. I came up on a wide short tree that was the beginning of the forest that was Apple Acers. "Nice enough place to sleep for the night" I said to myself to try and comfort myself because well, it hadn't been the best of days, sure I was in the land of my dreams, but everyone I knew was gone and the only ponies I saw didn't seem too enthusiastic to meet me.

The sun took one last peek over the mountains before diving under revealing the night sky it reminded me of nights back on earth. Was I still on earth or was this a different planet maybe it's just a different time in earth history or future. I started to shake now that the sun had hid behind the mountains it was cold and the scarf was my only salvation I needed a fire and quick otherwise my time here might be cut short and one time is more than enough world or time jumping for a lifetime.

Well the forest was steps away so it was an easy feet to get fire wood but now I faced the problem of getting it started which now I had hoofs and that was not really going to help me at all. As I looked around for something to start the fire along the opposing tree line I saw six small orange red flickers and now there were getting closer and closer. "If those are what I think they are I am screwed I don't have a story or some excuse" I though aloud.

I kicked my pile of sticks that I had gathered and ran deeper into the forest to evade who I almost was sure would want to question me with questions I had no answer for. My saddle bag still loaded down with speakers and thing was still heavy as ever and was becoming a burden just then I came up upon the CMC tree house. "PERFECT" I yelled and quickly covered my mouth not knowing if I had been followed or not.

I jumped into the ramp that led to the front door of the house and tip toed in. I don't know if the CMC ever had a sleep over or something, but as I poked my head in there wasn't a speck of life to be seen. Strap by strap I began to undo the saddle bag that I had lugged around for the better part of the day and as I undid the last strap it fell to the ground with a thud. I grabbed it and put it in the corner and sat next to it. "Just give me an hour" I said to whatever was keeping me from drifting into the salvation of sleep.

Soon enough sleep took over and I was completely out.

I was awoken by some voices but as I tried to listen in I couldn't make out what they were saying, but then one voiced asked "Anypony check in there yet?" I knew that they were referring to the tree house.

My eyes darted around trying to find a way out without going through the front door or making any noise and then I saw the window I could try and fly out. I could hear someone coming up the ramp as I had done earlier and the steps were right infront door now. I jumped out of the window and closed my eyes expecting to hit the ground at any moment but that moment never came I opened my eyes and I was about an inch above the ground. I floated above the ground for a few seconds and then my wings closed and I was on the ground. I ran behind a tree so I could still hear the ponies that had just interrupted my sleep. "I FOUND SOMETHING" the voice that had asked the question earlier said.

OH NO MY BAG. I looked at where my bad should have been and sure enough the space was empty. Now I really needed to get out of here and quick. I turned the other way and ran as quick as my hoofs could carry me. "What was that?" Another voice called out.

I turned my head to try and see If anyone was trying to catch up with me and lucky me no one was. As I turned my head back to see where I was going I caught a glimpse of a tree before I head on hit it. I really need stop hitting things.


End file.
